


Separation (and making the best of it)

by larxenethefirefly



Series: Figure Eight [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When John is stuck at work and misses Rose, they find creative ways to be intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation (and making the best of it)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of aeonish's [gif set](http://aeonish.tumblr.com/post/71984229689/eight-rose-au-when-john-is-away-for-work-and). Thanks to dameofpowellestate and aeonish for the read-through and suggestions!
> 
> * * *

It had been another long day.

John sighed as he slid into his office chair in his New York hotel suite. It had been a day filled with meetings, working out contract details, arguing with the bank over the money needed to buy out a business that was going bankrupt, and he still had paperwork to fill out and emails to reply to and send. John was known as a miracle-worker in getting businesses back on their feet, but days like this he wished he had stayed in medical school and became a surgeon rather than taking over his father’s business. It had been a lonely week, and he missed London- and the woman who awaited him there- with a passion. The only bright spot was that he was finally done in New York, and would be on a flight back tomorrow.

He pulled his mobile out of his pocket, quickly pulling up a familiar number and hitting the call button.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end asked, sounding sleepy. John smiled.

“Hello, Rose. How was your day?”

She hummed. “Rather boring, really. Washed dishes and my laundry, had lunch with Mickey, and spoke with Charley. She’s off to India this week; I made her promise to get you that tea you like. Other than that I’ve been daydreaming about what I’ll do when my husband gets home tomorrow.”

He sat up in the seat a little straighter. “Oh?”

“Mmm hmm. Ever since you started working on that contract I’ve barely seen you, and I miss you.” He heard a clink, and she sighed. “I’m also drunk, so you’re going to miss out on taking advantage of me in my inebriated state.”

John smiled slowly. “Why wait? I’m already talking to you.”

“True,” Rose mused. “And your voice… it’s already doing things to me.” She sighed. “I can see you coming in the front door now… Your tie is undone and I can see the outline of your cock through your trousers… I’ll run my hand through your curls and you’ll kick the door closed as you press me against the wall…”

He growled slightly. “What are you wearing?”

“T-shirt… tiny shorts....” She trailed off.

“Is that all?” He asked, mouth dry, and she giggled.

“If you must know…” She paused. “Well. I was wearing knickers, but I’m afraid they’ve vanished. And I never go to bed wearing a bra…” Rose’s words trailed off before she continued, her voice sounding farther away and gaining a slight echo; she had switched to speakerphone, then. “I can feel you pressed against me. You’re rubbing your cock against me, straining against the fabric of your trousers, and my legs are around your waist.”

John bit back a groan as he felt himself respond. “I can feel you, Rose. You’re already so wet, and I can taste the wine on your lips… it’s always tasted better that way. One hand is gripping your pert little arse, and the other is pushing your shirt up…I take one of your breasts in my mouth as soon as I get it free, and I roll the nipple between my teeth in the way that always makes you groan.”

She whimpered into the phone. “I’m forcing your suit jacket off, and get impatient with the buttons on your shirt. I rip it open and you say…”

“I’m going to punish you for ruining another one,” he growled. His hand, which had been clenching the armrest, moved to rub against his hardening cock.

“Looking forward to it,” Rose replied. “But, oh, you can’t get my shorts off, so you carry me to the kitchen counter with my legs still wrapped around you. You take my top off first, and we’ll find it in the sink hours later. My shorts are gone next, and I’m already wet for you, John.”

He slid down the seat a bit, eyes closed as he pictured Rose gloriously naked. “Are you touching yourself?”

There was a rustle of fabric. “Oh, yes. And I can feel your mouth on me, John.”

“My hand is tangled in your hair while the other is playing with your breast,” he replied, loosening his tie and popping open a few buttons on his shirt. “It’s now trailing to rest between your thighs, where your clit is eagerly awaiting me. It would be a shame to not say hello.”

“Oh,” Rose gasped as her own hand slid between her legs. “And as happy as it is to see you, my hands are already down your pants and gripping your cock. You’re so hard, and I can feel you twitching between my fingers… god, John, you feel so good….”

John swiftly maneuvered his phone to his shoulder so he could quickly undo his belt and free his straining cock. “My fingers are sliding inside you,” he said as he took himself in hand. “You’re so wet, Rose. It’s all I can do to not plunge deep into you, filling you up, sliding into you until my hips press against you.”

“Oh, you are,” Rose gasped. “You feel so good. Oh, John… you feel so good inside of me. You fill me up completely…”

He twisted his hand against his cock aggressively, borderlining pain as he imagined Rose in front of him, flushed and glistening with sweat as she groaned and whimpered. He could see, feel, himself plunging into her, but the fantasy was paled next to what he knew to be reality. “You’re so tight, Rose. You feel divine…” he gasped as the images overwhelmed him. “My hands are clutching your hips as I grind against you, and I can’t resist marking you…”

Rose groaned. “I’m so close, John. Just a bit… oh, I’ve missed you...”

“I’m going to be home soon,” he gasped out. “And when I am, I’m going to fuck you in the kitchen until you scream my name. We’re going to get halfway to the bedroom before I jump you again, and I’ll get rug burn before we finally fall into bed. Then, oh, then I’ll keep you on the brink of orgasm until the sun sets. We’ll fall asleep in each other’s arms and I’ll wake you with my mouth between your thighs, and we won’t leave the bedroom for the entire day.”

“You… better make good on that,” Rose panted. “You’re so beautiful, John, and I can’t... unh... I can’t get enough of you…”

His grip on his cock was punishing. “Come for me, Rose. I want to hear you, I want to hear you scream as you get yourself off…”

Rose did so, keening as she came, and John barely had time to cover himself with his pants before he followed after her, letting out a hoarse shout. For a moment, they regained their breaths, before Rose finally sighed heavily.

“When is your flight?” She murmured.

“Seven tomorrow. I love you, Rose, and I’ve missed you.”

She hummed. “Get home and prove it.”

He tucked himself away and chuckled. “Oh, you better believe I will.” He looked out the window at the foreign skyline, the bay water shining as the sun set. “I love you, Rose. See you tomorrow.”

“Love you too. Goodnight; dream of me.”

“Always do,” he replied and reluctantly hung up.

He couldn’t wait to get home.

* * *


End file.
